


康纳的补偿

by cainroziel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 总之就是伊甸园夜总会里康纳坑了汉克很多钱，汉克当时抱怨了一下什么都没享受到，结果康纳小傻子听进去了……





	1. Chapter 1

康纳从大使桥回来的路上有点反常，汉克注意到了，平时十分聒噪的仿生人一路上都安静得很，和他说话也回答得牛头不对马嘴，明显心不在焉。

这个家伙怎么了？汉克一边开车一边想着，不住瞄眼看他，康纳一副若有所思的样子，说话间转向他时候汉克偶尔能瞥到他头上的圈圈也是黄色的，闪个不停，证实了汉克的猜想，康纳有“心事”。

这个小混蛋刚刚放跑了两名犯罪嫌疑人，任务算是失败了。知道他平时总是嚷嚷着任务重要任务最大，今天特意把自己从醉酒状态中粗暴地拉出去，兴冲冲地去查案，最后却把任务搞砸了。虽然自己当时夸奖他做得正确，后来还带他去大使桥散了散心，但是自己并不擅长开解人……好吧，仿生人的思维毕竟不是人类，他也不知道该如何开解。

自己刚刚不应该用枪指着他，汉克有些懊恼，但是自己本来就是个难搞的老头子，根本不知道该怎么个人搞好关系。

 

汉克就这样也心不在焉地开着车，等回过神来他们已经到了他家门口。这会儿他才醒悟过来，不知道康纳平时都在哪里过夜，也不知道该送他回哪儿。

“呃……”汉克有点尴尬地开口，“我该送你回模控生命吗？你平时都在哪儿过夜？”

“噢！”康纳一副突然反应过来的样子，回答道，“我可以再去你家坐坐吗？”

汉克不太明白他的意图，已经很晚了，仿生人可能意识不到时间的概念。但当他看着康纳满怀期待的狗狗眼时，拒绝的话还是在嘴边拐了个弯，变成了：“……好吧，不行你在我家过夜也可以。”

 

到家之后汉克便开始洗漱，康纳在客厅里逗着相扑。当汉克洗了个热水澡后，今天被康纳用冷水浇头和醉酒引起的不适感终于全部消散。他满足地用毛巾搓着头发，下身围着条浴巾就走了出来，对着客厅里康纳的方向说：“你不用睡觉吧？在客厅呆一晚？”没料到一抬头就看了康纳就站在他卧室门口，尴尬地挠挠头，说：“不早了我得睡了，你也早点休息，别想太多。”

他走进卧室，想了想，又转头对康纳补充了一句让他后悔很久的话：“别不开心了，你看我，今天被你坑了那么多钱，点了十来个性爱机器人，结果完全没享受到，回头账也肯定没法报，说出来也没人信，你说惨不惨？”

康纳点点头：“你说得对。”

看到他的回应没什么不对劲了，汉克有点欣慰，刚想再说句晚安，没想到康纳就大步流星地走了进来。

“喂喂，你要干嘛？”

“你说得没错，副队长，今天是我害你损失了很多，所以我现在要弥补你。”

“啊？”汉克的脑子有点转不过弯来，他有种不妙的预感，尽管如此，他还是下意识地脱口而出问了句，“你想怎么弥补？”

康纳在不断向他逼近，汉克则一步步后退，直到退无可退，他惊诧地跌坐在床上，看着康纳的脸逼近，听到他认真地说：“我是原型机，我的价格是性爱机器人的好几倍，所以，我来服务你一次，应该可以补偿一些你的损失，如果你觉得不够的话，可以多做几次，我不介意。”

“什么！”汉克被吓得睡意全无，跳起来就想把康纳往外推，“不不不，我不需要你弥补，不是，我不需要弥补！我开玩笑的！开玩笑的！你的塑胶脑袋能理解吗！”

“但我觉得我应该弥补你，否则我的运算系统会很抱歉。你不用觉得不好意思，我应该这么做。”康纳歪歪头，认真地说。太阳穴上的蓝圈圈一闪一闪，好像在对他说的话表示支持。他的力气大得很，汉克绝望发现自己根本推不动他。好吧，他最近疏于锻炼，总是吃垃圾食品，还酗酒，今天刚刚还酒精中毒昏迷过，本来就不多的战斗力再减半。汉克十分后悔，从明天起一定要按时作息健康生活了！可是现在的危机要怎么办啊？！

 

他们几乎扭打起来，康纳膝盖抵在汉克旁边，伸手想要扯下他身上的浴巾，而汉克在拼命挣扎。

“臭小子……你再乱来我要生气了！”汉克大喊。

“为什么？”康纳闻言停下了动作，又歪歪头，有点难过地说，“我是认真的，只是想让你开心点，你为什么要反抗呢？”

汉克看到他脸上流露出的表情，突然一阵心软，说：“我没有不开心，真的……”

他的话还没说完，一晃神间，只听咯地一声轻响，汉克难以置信地转过头去，看到康纳的手铐已经挂在了自己的左手上，他还来不及作出反应，下一秒，右手也被他抓住，和左手拷在了一起。

Fuck！汉克几乎要气得晕过去，这个臭小子刚刚绝对是故意的！他居然学会为了达到目的做戏装可怜了！

很好，他在一天内第二次在自己家被自己的机器人攻击，而且机器人还得手了。此刻他的双手被拷在自己头顶，身上不着寸缕，之前唯一裹住下身的浴巾早就在争斗中散开了，他完全不知道这个情况下自己还能做什么。

康纳拷好他，满意地从他身上爬起来，扯开自己的领带，皱着眉头说：“汉克，配合一点好吗，现在服务你这件事在我系统里是现行任务，我不会让它失败的。”

 

汉克扑哧扑哧地喘着粗气，瞪着康纳，看他在自己面前慢慢扯开自己的领带，脱掉制服，歪着脑袋，一颗一颗解自己衬衫上的扣子。

汉克不自然地动了动腿，太色情了，这个混蛋，虽然他自己根本意识不到。他很好看，从第一眼见到他的时候汉克就觉得了。他瘦削的身材一直都隐藏在那件裁剪合身的制服里，西装裤紧紧地包裹着他的屁股与双腿。汉克知道有很多人就好他这一口，总是隐隐地生出想要保护他的念头，但是后来却发现这个小子根本不需要保护，总是冲在最前头，自己说的话每次答应得飞快但是完全不听，结果最后还被他救了好几次。

刚想到这里，汉克就看见康纳脱下了他的西裤，西裤下面便是真空，仿生人不需要排泄，所以也不需要穿内裤。

这更色情了，汉克暴躁地想。他不想承认自己曾经偶尔也幻想过他整齐的制服下面是什么样子。仅仅是幻想都让他有种罪恶感，可是现在正主居然就在自己面前做着这样的事情。

 

“资料里显示穿内裤，特别是情趣内裤此刻可以更加挑起你的性趣，但这是个突发任务，我没有做这方面准备，很抱歉。”

“资料……？什么资料？”汉克努力忽略掉他的话里其他糟糕的信息，问道。

“做了这个决定后我今天紧急下载了性爱机器人的所有资料，我会尽量让你觉得很满意。”康纳得意地说。

Fuck！汉克内心又暗骂了一句，在车上心不在焉的时候这小子感情就在下载黄色小视频呢！

康纳脱得就剩一件敞开的衬衫，爬了上来，把碍事的浴巾丢在一旁。他看了看汉克半勃的阴茎，抬头说：“汉克，从你的身体反应来看，你并不是很抗拒，刚刚为什么要拒绝我？”

“……”汉克简直无言以对，觉得今天老脸真的是丢尽了。

康纳的下身赤裸，软软的阴茎在深色的毛发里随着他的动作微微晃动。

“喂等等，你不是警用机器人吗，我记得警用机器人不是没有……那个玩意儿吗？”

“我是原型机。”康纳有点委屈地说，“不要把我和普通的警用机型混为一谈。”

好吧好吧，汉克暴躁地想，还伤他自尊了！

“连毛都有……做得真细致……”汉克小声说。

“那当然，”康纳听到了，得意地回答，“还可以变色，你喜欢什么颜色？需要我换一种吗？”

“不了不了！”

康纳双腿分开，跪在汉克身侧，用臀缝在他的阴茎上缓缓地摩擦了几下，汉克立即感觉自己又硬了几分。

天哪！我居然是个gay！还对自己的搭档仿生人硬了！汉克欲哭无泪地想。

“你这是强奸……”他喃喃自语。

“我不这样认为。”康纳皱着眉头回答。

 

似乎为了让汉克得到的服务更周到，康纳没有直奔主题，他低下头去，舌尖舔上汉克的囊袋，轻轻抚过柱身，汉克立马感觉自己硬成了个棒槌。

“汉克，据我分析你已经超过一个月没有释放过了，你现在的兴奋度是……”

“好了好了你个塑胶混蛋！闭嘴！不要再说了！”汉克抓狂地大叫，恨不得跳起来捂住他的嘴，如果他做得到的话。

康纳听话地不再说了，他又俯了下去，张口含住汉克的阴茎，开始上下舔舐，一边用舌尖细细描绘上面勃起的青筋，一边抚摸没有被吞进去的部分。汉克发出一声闷哼，仿生人没有体温，但是他的口腔却有模拟的人体温度，温热适宜柔软。汉克平时不愿意去找性爱机器人，独居的时候都是靠自己的手解决，这刺激来得过于强烈，他出神地望着天花板，浑身肌肉紧绷，不知道事情怎么变成了现在这样。他的搭档机器人，现在正在他身下，给他做一个还不错的口活。而康纳这时还在把他的顶端往自己口腔深处送去。仿生人没有咽喉反射，深喉起来更加顺畅。汉克感觉到模拟的咽喉粘膜在拉扯着他的顶端，而没有深喉的时候，他的舌尖又在自己的铃口不断吮吸挑逗。真他妈真实，就像个真人。汉克喘着气，用尽力气，才算是忍住了没有就这样被康纳吸出来。

 

康纳吐出汉克的阴茎，他似乎很想再说句“据我分析你现在的兴奋度如何如何然后我该换个姿势了”，但是根据分析汉克更不想听见他这么说，于是他只好直接行动，跪在到汉克上方，分开臀缝，将自己的后穴对准了他的阴茎，慢慢地向下坐。突如其来被异物侵入的感觉令他动作一滞，头上的圈圈开始闪动着黄光。仿生人的内壁并不干涩，不需要润滑，他没有感觉到什么痛感，但是却有点涨，有点难受。他调整了一下，流程上没有什么差错，于是他又开始动作，沉腰继续努力把那个硬物向体内吞。

康纳的体内和人类的触感没有什么两样，一样柔软紧致和火热。汉克被内壁挤得头皮发麻，他只要微微抬头，就能看到自己的阴茎正在一点一点地没入康纳的屁股。康纳看上去瘦削，但是身上的肌肉线条却很漂亮，他的胸口大开，粉红色的乳头在白皙的胸口挺立着，肌肉的线条随着他的动作微微起伏，光滑的肌理一直向下延伸，经过腰肌、腹肌，一直隐没入再下面的毛发中，而他自己的阴茎安静地躺在里面。汉克知道仿生人没有完全和人一样的构造，没有一样的血管，可是他却仿佛看到了随着康纳的用力，淡青色的血管在他白皙的小腹上显现，仿生人的蓝血在其中流淌。视觉的冲击太过强烈，汉克的脑子嗡嗡作响，一句话也说不出来。

 

康纳终于坐到了最底，阴茎已经全部没入了他的后穴，他头上的led灯也安静了下来，不再不停地闪着黄色。他松了一口气，刚打算上下动作。体内的阴茎碰触到了一个点，突然一阵酥麻涌向全身，他一个呻吟，差点瘫下去。

“我好像出错了……汉克……对不起……你要是哪里感觉不舒服，我会立即停止的……”康纳泪眼汪汪地说，又平复了一会儿，才开始提起腰上上下下。

“你……呃……以前从来没有这么做过吗？”虽然一看他的反应就是第一次，汉克还是忍不住问道。

“没有……原型机只有RK200……预装了性爱……模式……我也是……刚刚装上……”康纳的声音因为自己的上下动作发着抖，他的眼睛都红了。

“把我解开，你这个混小子……第一次，还把我拷起来，你是要玩死我……”汉克把手举到他面前，康纳犹豫了一下，腾出手按了下给他解了锁。

 

汉克刚被解开就报复般狠狠地向内顶了一下，康纳尖叫了一声，就要坐不住，汉克眼疾手快地抱住他，将他搂住，在耳侧亲了一下，叹了口气，说道：“你个小子，真是浑得可爱。”

汉克把康纳身上仅剩的衬衫脱掉，仿生人地肌肤光滑细腻，手感极好，没有多余的体毛。他舔咬过康纳的乳头，满意地看他发出颤抖的呻吟，接着把他平放在床上，双腿分开架在自己胳膊上，阴茎还插在那个小穴里，他重重向内一顶，然后凶狠地抽插起来。

“汉克……慢……慢点……我好像有点……漏电……”康纳感觉似乎有电流不停地在被摩擦的地方向全身弥漫。汉克没有感觉到吗？他惊恐地想。

汉克哭笑不得，说：“什么漏电，你不是很贵的原型机吗？还能漏电？”他俯身亲了亲康纳，又说，“一会儿要是吃了苦头，也是你自找的。”

 

经过亲吻的接触，康纳能感觉到汉克内心涌出的情感，但是他什么都说不出来了，他的双腿被分得很开，汉克每一次进入都进得很深，抽出的时候又几乎全部抽出，然后再狠狠地捅进去。汉克揉捏着他紧实的臀部，囊袋有节奏地在上面撞击，发出清脆的响声，康纳此刻只能发出一些断断续续的呻吟了。汉克惊诧地看见他居然也渐渐地硬了，阴茎可怜兮兮地竖在自己身前，前端似乎还泌出一滴不明液体。

不知道又抽插了多少下，汉克将康纳翻了个面，让他跪趴在床上，自己重新从后面插进去，掐紧他毫无赘肉的腰，又开始律动。这个姿势进得更深，被一下又一下凶狠地顶弄，康纳终于抑制不住地哭了出来，led灯甚至开始变红，汉克从后面抱住他，在后颈上亲吻安慰。康纳的灯疯狂闪动了几下，他的阴茎汩汩地流出一滩乳白色的液体，滴在床单上。他的头抵在床上，浑身颤抖，几乎要跪不住。汉克紧紧扣住他的腰，又狠狠地冲刺了几下，也射了出来，精液一股一股喷在在仿生人体内。

 

汉克从他体内退了出来，康纳就像夜总会里被操坏的机器人一样瘫倒在床上，不过汉克知道自己有分寸，他只不过第一次刺激太大受不了罢了。他的精液从康纳合不拢的后穴慢慢流出，也滴在床单上，看上去淫靡不已。

“嗨，还行吗？能起来不？”汉克拍拍康纳，“我们得换个床单，我可不想睡在精液上。对了，你会换床单吗？”

“不会，我是警用型，不会做家务。”康纳的头埋在枕头里，声音瓮瓮的。

靠！汉克又骂了今天最后一句脏话。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是LOFTER@放圖ㄉ地方 太太的仿生人汉克X人类警探康纳的互换身份半AU图的衍生文，  
> 安卓老汉在线♂康，♂到康昏倒  
> 图见：http://sinanq.lofter.com/post/2c250c_eea5e119
> 
> 同样是俱乐部回来的那一晚，如果他们身份是对换的，会发生什么？依旧是一篇PWP，基威现场。

康纳推开包厢的门，盖文已经在了。

“哟，看看这是谁，警局的小白脸和他的塑胶保镖！”盖文抬头看了他们一眼，嘴角咧开一个诡异的角度，不怀好意地说道，“说来，他真的能保护好你的屁股吗？”

“你给我闭嘴，再说一句我就让你试试能不能保护好自己的屁股。”汉克冷冷地看了他一眼，盖文只好讪讪地继续说：“这没你们的事儿，只不过是个变态罢了。”

“不，我不这么认为。”康纳蹲下仔细看了看现场，对汉克说，“你能重建出场景吗？”

汉克点点头，对现场进行了扫描，然后重启了倒在一旁的仿生人。片刻后，他们知道了另一个仿生人的存在。

凶手一定是她！汉克走出房门，抬头看见对面待机的仿生人，心念一动，走过去按了按，却发现自己并没有租她的权限。

“康纳，你过来。我有线索了。

 

“汉克，你能快点吗？这已经是你点的第十个仿生人了，你要把我这个月的奖金都搭进去吗？花了这么多钱，一点都没享受到……哦该死，这还是个男的，一定没法报账的……”康纳眼看汉克又点了一个什么都没看到的仿生人，本来很镇定的他有点焦急了，看了眼表，时间快到了，他嘟囔着抱怨了一句。

汉克闻言动作顿了顿，Led灯似乎有一瞬间的闪红，抬头看了一眼他，并没有说什么，过了会儿，他直奔清洁机器人去，果然看到了那个蓝发崔西最后的逃跑路线。  
“这里，员工通道。”

  
◇  
事件结束后，汉克坐在大使桥河边的长椅的靠背上，脚踩着椅子，喝着一罐啤酒，默默地盯着波光粼粼的水面。

“嗨，汉克，你这样坐……是不是不太文明。”康纳从他身边走过，顺着他的目光看向大桥上的灯光。汉克并没有回答他，只是说：“这里很美吧，我从前经常来。”

“从前？”

“嗯……在我刚出厂投入工作后没多久的时候。”

康纳走上前，趴在栏杆望向远处，大桥上的荧光倒映在河里，与河对岸的高楼倒影混杂在一起，在深色的水中摇曳。这里的风景确实很好看，康纳一时有点诧异，有时候汉克简直比自己更像个人类。

康纳出神地望着远方高楼林立的灯火，过了好一会儿，才听汉克又说：“你有心事吗？康纳？”

“我……”康纳确实在想今晚的事情，夜总会两个女孩子牵在一起的手总是在他眼前浮动，“在想今天那两个女孩……”

“当时你为什么没有开枪？”汉克抬头看了他一眼，又提了一个问题，“你不是平时总是任务最大，一定要完成任务的吗？今天机会摆在你面前，你却放过了？”

“她们……似乎是真的相爱？我从前曾经以为仿生人就是机器，不会有感情——噢我这么说你可能会不快，无意冒犯。”康纳转过身来抱歉地看了汉克一眼，“但是从前，所有的知识都告诉我，机器是程序设定驱动的，他们不会对事物产生爱和欲望。”

“可是现在，我迷惘了。”微凉的夜风拂过康纳的脸庞，也不能使他纷乱的思绪宁静下来丝毫。

“汉克，你会有这样的情感吗？你会……对事物产生爱与欲望吗？你会有想要保护的人吗？”

汉克没有立即回答他，只是继续一口接一口地喝着啤酒。沉默在他们之间弥漫，康纳又转过身去，继续看着夜色中的大桥与底特律城。

“有。”汉克突然说话了。康纳霍然转过头来，怔怔地看着他。

“你，”汉克喝完最后一口，将啤酒罐一个空投准确地丢进旁边的垃圾桶，一阵夜风突然将他的头发吹得飞了起来，他的声音在风中有点飘，但还是清楚地传了过去，“我想保护你，康纳。”

  
◇  
康纳到家后匆匆地就进了卫生间，并让汉克帮他喂一下相扑。相扑是他们在一次任务里救下的老圣伯纳犬，他俩都很喜欢它，鉴于汉克作为仿生人没有固定住所只能养在康纳家里，但他们可以算作是相扑共同的主人。

康纳洗了把脸，抬起头来看着镜子里有点狼狈的自己。刚刚汉克对自己表白了，他的心又开始噗噗地跳动起来。而他没有作出回应，只是愣了很久，最后哑着嗓子说了句，回家吧。

该死的，他简直恨自己当时懦弱的反应。

我不喜欢汉克吗？他看着镜子中的自己。不，并没有，他喜欢汉克，但是从没有往这方面想过，他只是手足无措，不知道该怎么面对一个直球的表白。毕竟在他短短的二十几年生命里，也没有真正接触过爱情。更何况，它还来自一个自己的搭档仿生人。

而现在，他不得不正面面对这个问题了。他想到汉克，突然脸有点发烫，或许，他真的只是以前没往那方面想过……

汉克会不会已经走了？康纳突然意识到这个问题，急匆匆地擦了一把脸就冲了出去。

幸好，汉克还在那里逗着相扑，康纳暗暗松了一口气。

“嗨，你出来了。”汉克看见他，起身说道，“我打算回去了。”

“呃……好的。”康纳突然又什么都说不出来了。

但是当他看看汉克即将开门离开的时候，他又叫住了他。

汉克疑惑地转身看着他。

“你刚刚在大桥那里……说的话是什么意思？”康纳有点局促地盯着自己脚边的地毯，眼神像要把它钻出个洞来。

“哈？”汉克皱起眉头，“我什么意思？你是人类还是人工智障？”

康纳愣住了，汉克接着说道：“我说我想保护你，我喜欢你，我对你有欲望！这么说你明白了吗！”

他扶了扶额头：“是我鲁莽了，如果你觉得困扰的话，就当我没说过吧。”

汉克转身就想离开，就在这时，康纳却出乎意料地扑了过去，慌乱地搂住他，在他胡子拉碴的脸上印下了一个生涩的吻。

“不……”康纳的脸憋得通红，如果他有Led灯此刻应该也是通红的，可是他现在只能词不达意地说着几个乱七八糟的词，“不是，没，没有困扰……”

康纳都这样了汉克当然不会不明白，他的心里有点惊喜——他一晚上都以为是被很明白地拒绝了，又有点好笑，康纳迟钝得比自己还像个仿生人。他捧住康纳的脸摩挲了几下，轻轻地重新吻了过去，仿生人没有体温，但是他的嘴唇却有些类似人类的温度与柔软。他伸出舌尖，轻轻在康纳的嘴唇上逡巡，康纳刚稍稍张嘴他就撬开了他的嘴唇，将舌尖伸进去与他的舌头纠缠在一起，汉克舌尖的传感器上传来丰富的情绪信息，虽然人类的情感信息对仿生人来说还无法做到清晰解读，但他还是轻易地尝出了情欲的味道。康纳被他亲得双腿发软，整个人挂在他身上，昏头昏脑中听到咯地一声轻响，他的双手突然被汉克在背后拷住了。

“汉克？！”康纳惊愕地看着他。

“嗨，你今天不是说花了很多钱没享受到吗？”汉克露出一抹邪恶的笑容，头上的Led灯闪了几下黄光，“要不，让我这个初号原型机服务你几次？补偿补偿你？值到你满意？”

  
◇  
康纳终于知道什么叫作茧自缚。他此刻被汉克反剪双手，毫无招架之力地拷在床头。汉克在他面前脱去了衣服，露出精壮的肌肉。幸好他是仿生人，康纳想，不然按照他那么爱喝酒的习惯，绝对不会有这么标准的腹肌和人鱼线，感谢模控生命。康纳的眼睛不由得向下，看到了腹肌下应该有的那个东西——他的性器沉甸甸地挂在下面晃荡，康纳突然有点脸红。

“怎么样？满意你看到的吗？”汉克凑了过来，又吻了下去，这次的吻强硬而霸道，康纳几乎被他吻得透不过气来，偏生双手被拷，完全无法反抗，只能用鼻音发出微弱而可怜的抗议。在窒息之前汉克终于放开了他，康纳的嘴角荡出一条细丝，不住地大口喘息。他的下身赤裸，上身的衣服却因为双手被拷并没有被脱光，只是胸口大敞，汉克一路向下，咬住他的乳头舔咬吮吸。康纳初经人事的身体十分敏感，他不禁发出一串低低的呻吟，汉克的舌尖似乎也尝到了他的渴望，轻笑一声，放开了他被咬得发红的乳尖，将他抱了起来坐在自己大腿上，掰开他的臀缝对准自己硬起的阴茎就要让他坐下去。

“不……汉克……”康纳吃痛，发出了小声的哀求，“不行的……进不去……”

康纳颤抖的声线令汉克的Led灯飚了一个危险的红色，他亲吻着康纳的颈侧，一边安慰他，一边毫不留情地把他往下按。仿生人的器官设计更加贴心，他还可以控制自己分泌出可供润滑的液体，并不太容易令人类受伤。尽管康纳发出了带着哭腔的呻吟，硕大的阴茎还是渐渐被他吃了进去，隐没在雪白的臀缝中间。汉克用仿生人不知疲倦的力量抱住他在自己的阴茎上上下操弄，康纳的大腿不住地颤抖，哭泣着乱扭，但苦于双手被禁锢，完全不得半点力气，只能随着汉克的动作不住地颠簸，犹如一条波涛中的小船。

“汉克……汉克……”康纳的哀求在顶弄中变得支离破碎，“放开我……让我……射吧……”他的阴茎早就硬了，得不到应有的刺激，可怜兮兮地竖在他们之间，前端吐出一点透明的液体。

汉克见状低笑一声，在刚刚在操弄中他早就分析出了康纳的敏感点，他狠狠地朝着那个点撞击研磨了几下，果然不出他所料，康纳尖叫着痉挛了几下，阴茎汩汩地流出一股白浊——他被顶射了。

高潮后的康纳彻底失去了力气，他的面前似乎有一道白光闪过，一瞬间意识仿佛抽离了躯体，他重重地喘息了几下，瘫倒在汉克怀里。

“怎么样，服务可还到位？”汉克可恶的话语又凑了上来，给他解开手铐，可是康纳只剩哼哼的力气了。汉克将他翻个身让他跪趴在床上，屁股高高抬起，掰开臀缝重新插了进去。人造的囊袋拍打在康纳白皙的屁股上，紫红的阴茎在臀缝间进进出出，抽出间一些乱七八糟的液体被带出来，又在下一次被重新插进去，发出淫靡的水声。康纳觉得自己的意识也都被那根硕大的人造性器搅成了一团浆糊，他根本跪不住，全靠汉克箍紧了他的腰将他死死地钉在自己阴茎上。他哭得满脸是泪，连哀求的话都说不出来了，只能发出支离破碎的呜咽。在身后凶狠的顶弄中，前面半软的阴茎犹如失禁般又流出几股精液。

仿生人的精力似乎是无穷无尽的，汉克把他翻来覆去不知道又操弄了多久，最后才在他身体里射了出来。

“享受得如何？还觉得满意吗？”汉克掰过躺在身边的人类的脑袋过来亲吻，依旧问着今天这个该死的问题。但是人类没有给他半点回应。汉克慌忙爬起来查看，才发现康纳早就晕过去了。

“人类还真是脆弱……”汉克颇为不好意思地挠挠头，嘟囔了一句，给康纳掖好了被子。


End file.
